Mission: Stalk Kise's Date
by LolyGothica
Summary: A sequel of "Friends". The GoM were stalking Kise's date, enough said. Overprotective!GoM.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

A sequel from my fic "Friends". I have a thing for overprotective GoMs.

**MISSION: STALK KISE'S DATE**

"Why are we stalking Kise-chin again?" Murasakibara asked childishly. He really didn't get it, plus his back was hurting a lot with the way he had to hunch down in the bushes.

"Ssh, this is a secret mission. I'll kick your ass if you blow it!" Aomine hissed not too quietly.

"The same can be said to you, Daiki." Akashi squatted in front of them. Being their captain before, it was his righteous place to be always in lead. "And Shintarou, consider to throw away that flurry pink bandana, you stand out too much." Not to say your height and your hair colour, Akashi added in his mind.

Midorima knew better than opposing Akashi, but Oha Asa foretelling was absolute. "As much I want to, this mission can fail if I throw away my lucky item."

"But you don't need to wear it, do you?" Akashi asked with a calculating stare. When Midorima didn't answer, Akashi fished out a dreadful object from his pants' pocket. The legendary red scissors.

* * *

Kagami was waiting alone for Kise. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he looked around for a yellow head. The blond model wouldn't be that hard to find. He just need to find the brightest tall person in the crowd, or a crowd of crazy fan girls. Luckily though, his boyfriend appeared without much hassle and drama.

"Taigacchi!" Kise smiled brightly as he suddenly took his wrist. "Come on, the new year festival will start soon!" He dragged the red haired boy with such vigour that Kagami couldn't help but follow.

"Oi, Ryouta, slow down."

And suddenly, even though he was being dragged by the brightest man he ever knew, he felt a certain chill. A chill that he sort of familiar with. He looked around for something, colours to be precise, among the not so crowded station. Any colours ranged from dark blue, bright blue, red, purple, and green, or oh-god-forbid, pink. When he found none he just shrugged, but kept his guard up.

* * *

"They are going." Aomine muttered. He nudged Murasakibara behind him to start moving. The purple haired boy stepped aside to let him go. He very intended to stay in that spot but Midorima had shoved him to walk too.

"Why are we doing this again?" Murasakibara asked again.

"Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun says he is going to threat you a month worth snack for this." Kuroko said. Midorima and Aomine actually jumped a bit when the phantom sixth man suddenly appeared next to them.

"Really, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara raised his eyebrows to Akashi. The ex captain of Teikou for once didn't know how to respond. He really had no idea of what Kuroko had said but if it made Atsushi to follow them, then so be it. Then again, he didn't know why Murasakibara had to go with them, yet Akashi nodded.

"Okay then, but really, Kise-chin looks happy."

"Don't let that deceive you." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Why?" Murasakibara asked again with his childish slur.

Kuroko sweatdropped internally. If only Akashi didn't crown him as 'intel' for Kagami and Kise relationship, he wouldn't do any of this. It just, Akashi's command had traumatic effect on every one of Generation of Miracles.

"Again, why Mido-chin and Mine-chin are so eager?"

The question petrified both of the boys. Akashi sneered silently at them before facing Murasakibara. "Because their ignorance caused their relationship to bloom."

"Ooh." Murasakibara responded blankly, he didn't really get it.

Kuroko didn't make any sound. After all, he took a part as well when he rejected Kise's call without even picking it up. If Akashi knew, he didn't show it.

* * *

"Taigacchi, why are you so nervous?" Kise asked before biting into his roasted squid. "We are in a festival loosen up!"

"I really want to, it just..." Kagami trailed as he looked around, again. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Eh, are you sick?" Kise asked as he put his hand on Kagami's forehead.

"O-of course not!" Kagami exclaimed as he took away Kise's hand from his forehead while blushing slightly.

"Eeh~, Taigacchi is blushing." Kise smirked teasingly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kagami turned away from the blond but took Kise's hand with him and dragged the giggling model to somewhere else.

* * *

"They are holding hands, they are happy." Murasakibara said while sucking on a lollipop. People around them started to notice the far too stand out group of tall highschoolers, with rainbow heads.

"I've told you don't let that fool you. Who knows maybe Kagami has a bad intention. And no, they are not holding hands, Kagami grabs Kise's hand."

"Bad intention like what?"

"Rap- GAH!" Aomine fortunately was able to dodge the flying scissors.

"Kagami-kun is a kind person. He will never force Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Don't let that fool you."

"Midorima-kun, I've had enough of that. And trust me when I say Kagami-kun will not do anything bad to Kise-kun. I know him better than any of you."

"Right." Akashi finally spoke. The other GoM were eyeing him with_ "What? Seriously?"_ yet Akashi ignored them. "Just, let's see how their date goes." He continued with a little smirk.

* * *

The day went on quickly. Kise stretched his arms above while sighing happily.

"Today was great, thanks Taigacchi."

"Hmm?" Kagami stared up at him. "What are you talking about? Of course, as it should be." Kagami said as he sat up as well. They were in a beach, just enjoying the sunset, without doing anything. Kagami would like to emphasize that to Kise's monstrous friends.

"Taiga!" Someone screamed his name. Kagami and Kise looked to the side. There were Himuro with a blonde beside him. The woman ran to their direction, all smile and bouncy breasts. Without question, Aomine's focus was already shifted.

"Oh, isn't that your mentor?" Kise asked.

"Alex." Kagami sweatdropped seeing Alex ran to their direction, followed by a faintly smiling Himuro.

"Taiga~ I miss you so much." Alex said before hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

On the lips.

In front of Kise.

* * *

"How dare he!" Aomine roared, who silenced by Kuroko.

"Let me clarify this, she is Alex-san, Kagami-kun's mentor."

"So he is two-timing Kise with his mentor?" Midorima's hand reflexively took Murasakibara's pack of snack. He aimed for Kagami's head but was stopped by surprise with Aomine's shout.

"How dare he defeats me in this too!"

"Mine-chin, your focus is wrong."

"She got boobs." Aomine said with a straight face.

"Alex-san is female, that's natural."

* * *

"Alex! I said stop kissing people randomly!"

"Hey, I miss you! Be grateful!"

"Gah! It's impossible talking you out of that habit."

"Uh, Taiga." Himuro called softly.

"Tatsuya too, you should stop her."

"Uh no." Himuro silently pointed to Kise's way.

When Kagami turned, he knew he was doomed. There, Kise was staring at him, no, glaring at him with hurt underlining his glare. Kagami looked down where Kise's hands were in tight fists.

"What was that, Taiga?"

Crap to the hell. No '-cchi'.

"No no no! Let me explain!" Kagami waved his hands frantically before his own face. His eyes wide and cold sweat started to dot his forehead. But before he could say anything else, Kise had punched him on his cheek.

"Taigacchi stupid!" And the blond walked away, huffing. How Kise could produce such strength was beyond him, that was Kagami's last musing before everything went black. Alex realized though, Kise could copy Midorima's three pointers, he had to have unordinary explosive power.

* * *

The so called Generation of Miracles watched the event with various expression on their faces when Kagami dropped unconscious with only one blow from the pretty blond boy. Aomine gleefully smirked. Murasakibara paused mid-chew, but in milli second he continued without so much of an eye bat. Midorima's eyes were hidden by the sunlight reflection on his glasses, but the rare lopsided little smile on his face showed how satisfied he was. Kuroko, thought with his usual stoic face, was sympathetic for Kagami. And Akashi, being the emperor he was, looked like he had expected that.

"Everyone," Akashi started. The gleam in his eyes made Kuroko raised his guard up. This turned out to be a life or death matter for Kagami-kun. "what do you propose to do with Taiga after hurting Ryouta like that?"

Three hands were up.

**END**

Yup, thanks for reading, and review?


End file.
